


Начало

by yzarga



Series: Такая семья [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzarga/pseuds/yzarga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как двое друзей водили за нос третьего человека из самых лучших, пусть и эгоистических, побуждений</p>
            </blockquote>





	Начало

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Первая история из многих, рассказывающая о взаимоотношениях Дэвида Теннанта, Джорджии Моффетт и Тома Хиддлстона  
> 2\. Не имеет отношения к реально существующим личностям

1.  
Встретиться хотели давно, но за делами, беготней, суетой никак не удавалось. Но тут счастливо сложились выходные и свободное время, что удалось выбраться в центр города и упасть рядом на одну скамейку. Оба жмурились на солнышко и перебрасывались репликами.  
— ...Потом меня внезапно позвали сыграть дочку Доктора. Дочка Доктора играет дочку Доктора. Папа так хохотал, что икать начал. Забавный он, этот новый Доктор, — Джорджия задумчиво улыбнулась.  
Том сел ровнее на скамейке, посмотрел внимательно, как две вороны делят огрызок сосиски, и спросил:  
— Хороший?  
— Да. Весёлый и серьезный, — Джорджия тоже сменила расслабленную позу на более собранную, вздохнула и задумчиво поскребла ногтем пятнышко на джинсах. — Странно сказала, да?  
— Нет, отлично. Я тебя понял. Прекрасно понял. Лучше не бывает.  
Том наклонился, чтобы заглянуть ей в лицо, улыбнулся растерянно и нежно, погладил по плечу и сказал шепотом:  
— Джорджи, ты только не смейся, но мы опять.  
— Опять что? — переспросила, смаргивая задумчивость.  
— Влюбились в одного и того же человека.  
Джорджия расхохоталась, уткнувшись лицом в ладони.  
— Надо отдать нам должное, мы отличаемся разнообразием: тогда была девушка, — проговорила она, отдышавшись.  
— Да, Синти была хороша. Рыжая лисичка. Думала водить нас за нос и быть с обоими, не признаваясь, — Том щелкнул Джорджию по кончику носа.  
— Сколько дадим сроку нашему прекрасному Дэвиду?  
Она поймала руку Тома и подергала каждый палец по очереди.  
— Четыре месяца? — предложил Том. — У него много работы, Гамлет в перспективе.  
— И озвучки уйма, — кивнула Джорджия и добавила задумчиво: — Прикинь, меня первый раз парень одновременно и динамит, и ни на что не разводит. Вообще!  
— Я, признаться, начал думать, что он больной, — смущенно сказал Том.  
— И не только на голову, как положено уважающему себя актеру? — смех Джорджии спугнул подкрадывающуюся к куску булки ворону.  
— Вроде того. Глазами ест, а руками не трогает.  
Помолчали, явно пребывая мыслями не друг с другом. Потом Джорджия откашлялась и тихо, жалобно предложила:  
— Только давай не будем спорить, кто из нас будет у него первый? 

2.  
Джорджия под недовольное ворчание Тома методично уничтожала чипсы.  
— Ты подождать не можешь? Сейчас нам принесут заказ, поедим нормально.  
— Это нервное! — огрызнулась она. — Я так больше не могу! Он подружился с Таем! С папой!  
— Он фанат, ему положено, — скороговоркой бросил Том, о чем-то напряженно размышляя.  
— Как может быть настолько классным человек с такой кучей недостатков? — воскликнула Джорджия, но реакции от друга, сосредоточено загибающего пальцы на руках, не добилась.  
— Сегодня какое число? — наконец спросил он.  
— Двадцатое.  
Пискнули часы, отмечая восемь вечера, одновременно с этим звуком в дверь позвонили, и Том беззвучно, с четкой артикуляцией, выругался.  
— Какая пунктуальная доставка, — обрадовалась Джорджия и рванула к двери, так что Том еле успел её поймать за шиворот.  
— Это не доставка, — прошипел он. — Это Дэвид! Я перепутал числа!  
— И что мне делать? — Джорджия заозиралась.  
— Прячься! — Том упал ничком на пол, простонал, недовольный щелью между полом и диваном, куда не влезла бы и мышь, вскочил, схватил подругу за плечо и запихнул в платяной шкаф.  
— Тут места нет! — возмутилась она, пытаясь прокопаться к стенке. — Зачем тебе столько шмоток? Почему тут зимняя куртка летом? Две!  
— На всякий случай, — нервно ответил Том и попытался закрыть дверцы, те не поддавались, пришлось поднажать плечом. — За что это моя жизнь… Почему все прячут в шкафу любовниц, один я — подругу от любовника?  
Из недр шкафа раздался возмущенный придушенный возглас.  
— Будущего! — прокричал в пространство между плащом и рубашками и решительным пинком захлопнул дверцы.  
Дверной звонок надрывался, в шкафу оглушительно чихнули два раза. Том вышел в коридор, ослепительно улыбнулся зеркалу и открыл дверь.  
— Привет! — Дэвид смотрел обеспокоенно, но крепко обнял, при этом с любопытством заглядывая через плечо: — Кого-то прятал от меня, признавайся?  
— Конечно, половину любовниц выкинул в окно, остальные в холодильнике, — Том непринужденно рассмеялся.  
— А почему не в шкафу? — удивился Дэвид, медленно размыкая объятия.  
— Там у меня Нарния по нечетным числам, — Том выглянул из квартиры: — Да где же эта доставка?  
— Держи, — Дэвид вручил ему объемистый пакет. — Пока ты расчленял любовниц под размер морозилки, я успел дождаться под дверью курьера и вырвать еду из его рук.  
— Славная добыча! — Том взял пакет, пропустил Дэвида в комнату, сам ещё раз улыбнулся зеркалу — куда менее натурально, чем в первый раз.  
Он вспомнил, что периодически у Джорджии случаются обострения аллергии на пыль.

3.  
Джорджия остановилась у стола, закиданного свисающими до пола кусками штор и обоев, и постучала по углу столешницы. Реакции не воспоследовало. Она постучала ещё раз, из-под стола раздался тихий шорох, потом всё смолкло.  
— Ты там умер?  
— Я там прижился. Теперь не уйду. Ставь мне сюда на ночь блюдце с молоком. Буду мяукать в полнолуние, доводя до истерики всех соседских собак.  
Том мяукнул на пробу, получилось душераздирающе жалобно.  
— Лоток тоже или обойдешься? — спросила невпечатленная Джорджия.  
— Бессердечная ты девушка!  
Том выполз из-под стола и со стоном наслаждения прогнулся в пояснице.  
— Ох, застарелый мой радикулит… — согнулся, повёл плечами. — Я понял, что ты имела в виду, когда уверяла, будто он с нами совершенно одинаково держится. Расслаблен, отдыхает…  
— После сегодняшнего вечера не будет, — мрачно предсказала Джорджия. — Сначала я включила ему музыку на полную громкость, пока ты там шуршал, устраиваясь, потом телевизор орал, да и я сама не отставала. Наверное, подумал, что я резко оглохла на оба уха.  
— Веселее было бы, если бы твои отец с мамой не ушли с Таем гулять. Тут либо меня нашел бы Тай и немедленно присоединился к нашим увлекательным пряткам, либо пришлось бы спешно выдавать себя за вора-домушника, обмотавшись обоями с головы до ног.  
Том вытянулся на диване, Джорджия села на подлокотник.  
— Знаешь, — она начала плести из коротких кудряшек косичку, — я уже мечтаю, чтобы он не выдержал.  
— Боишься сама не сдержаться? — Том посмотрел на неё пронзительно, с пониманием.  
— Нет, — буркнула она. — Беспокоюсь, куда он девает энергию. Потому что меня, например, уже потряхивает. Развращенная Европа! Начало XXI века! И мы втроем как при королеве Виктории — даже за руки не держимся.  
И судорожно заплела Тому ещё пять косичек.  
— Вдруг у него принцип: не больше одного любовника за раз? А выбрать не может, — Том ещё раз потянулся до хруста. — Энергию, думаю, сублимирует в работу. Как и я. Как и ты — в семью и работу. Я уже весь текст “Иванова” выучил, могу любого актера подменить. Дэвид, кажется, “Гамлета” тоже наизусть готов цитировать с любого места.  
Он нащупал на диване под собой катушку ниток и принялся медленно наматывать нитку на палец.  
— Я научилась на четыре голоса разговаривать, — призналась Джорджия. — Тай в восторге, просит сказки читать каждую минуту.  
Том подождал, пока она отпустит его волосы, и сел. Посмотрел на подругу, потом в окно и решительно заявил: — Решено. Чтобы мы все трое не уработались, будем пытаться его соблазнять.  
Джорджия пересела с подлокотника к нему, прислонилась головой к плечу.  
— По очереди. И чур ты первый пробуешь.

4.  
— О! — поприветствовал Том Джорджию. — Хвастаться пришла? Вперед!  
— Как узнал? — она опешила от неожиданности  
— Улыбка в дверь не помещается, — он фыркнул и скопировал выражение её лица один в один, — прямо как у меня!  
Потом и войти дал, и обнял, и чаю налил. Толкнул ближе к ней тарелочку с крекерами, подпер кулаком подбородок и мирно спросил:  
— Так кто первый? Впрочем, всегда рад уступить даме.  
Джорджия укоризненно покачала головой, адресуясь не то к Тому, не то к Дэвиду. Потом в секунду сгрызла крекер и коротко сказала:  
— Вторник.  
— Понедельник, — Том хмыкнул и добавил: — Перенесли встречу со вторника, мне сдвинули время прослушивания.  
— А мы, — Джорджия нервно хихикнула, — с понедельника. Тай приболел.  
Замолчали. В тишине и взглядах, бросаемых друг на друга, читалось всё: и сожаление, что так и не поспорили на очередность, и удивление, как синхронно всё сложилось, и привычная смесь нежности с раздражением на Дэвида. Том встал из-за стола, не спрашивая, кинул в чашки по пакетику заварки и залил горячей водой.  
— Так, — Джорджия подёргала себя за мочку уха, потом согнула палец крючком и поймала Тома за карман джинсов. — Мне он сегодня позвонил и сказал, что хочет познакомить меня с одним очень важным для него человеком.  
— И уточнил, что это не знакомство с семьей? — Том меланхолично погладил её по голове. — Потому что я не тяну на его сестру, даже если побреюсь.  
— ...Как и я на отца, — Джорджия потерлась затылком о его бок и протянула руку вверх за чашкой. — Надеюсь, он не предложит нам жить втроем.  
Обоих передернуло от отвращения; Том чуть не разлил на Джорджию свой чай с молоком и сахаром.  
— Нет-нет, лично меня более чем устроит здоровая очередность, — Том, наконец, сел, успев по пути выудить откуда-то шоколадку. — Давай ты выйдешь за него замуж, а я буду другом семьи?  
Джорджия активно покивала, жуя крекер.  
— С особыми привилегиями. А почему если замуж — так сразу я?  
Том самую малость заалел ушами — видимо, что-то вспомнил, уткнулся лицом в ладони и пробормотал: — Друг с дополнительными функциями, — потер щёки и сложил руки перед собой. — Во-первых, ты всегда хотела семью. Во-вторых, я семью как раз пока не хочу.  
— Я-то считала, ты придумаешь что-то меркантильное про карьеру и репутацию, — прищурилась Джорджия с подозрением, на что Том лишь светло улыбнулся и намеренно часто заморгал. — Итак, дорогой друг, признаемся ему в нашей давней дружбе сразу, или пусть походит в неведении?  
— Конечно, ошарашим в самый неподходящий момент! А пока… — Том устроился подбородком на переплетенных пальцах, — делись впечатлениями. Как он тебе?  
Джорджия отодвинулась от стола вместе со стулом; ножки мерзко проскрипели по полу. Скрестила руки на груди и прищурилась: — С какой это стати?  
— Тебе же хочется рассказать, а кто как не я сможет тебя понять? — несмотря на фривольный, на грани пошлости, тон, Том опять заалел кончиками ушей. — Кроме того, потом я готов поделиться собственными впечатлениями.  
Джорджия мрачно посмотрела на него, потом придвинулась обратно и строго произнесла:  
— Учти, Томас, мы говорим на эту тему первый и последний раз!


End file.
